Sugikii
"YOU'LL SEE! I'LL BECOME A LEGEND OF FAIL!!!" -Sugi-kun Sugikii, the former captain of the Dream Pirates. (pronounced /Su-Jhi-Ki; Feb 19 2010, 09:29 AM –Oct 24 2010, 12:58 PM) He is described as a pale ghost-like man with blonde hair, who once weilded the imfamous Kami Kami no mi (Hair hai r fruit), which was nicknamed the god fruit, due to one of Kami's japanese meanings is in fact, god. The crew: A mass of new members formed most of our hulking crew of The Dream Pirates, who were divided into three of the original divisions: Sugikii's, Pamela's, and Spirit's; each taking around 6-7 members a piece. The Dream Pirates were one of the biggest upcoming crews on OPRP at its golden age, and soon fell after the captain's demise. Final stand: After a few burns and stabs, and misunderstandings from a certain admin, Sugi finally rage-quitted and made a final post for dear Sugikii. It went a little something like this: (Don't quote me, I forgot what I wrote, plus an admin must have deleted this part of the post.) -Sugikii knew he wouldn't come back from his plan, so he said farewell to Pamela, and told her to take care of the crew. He took his abilities to the limit, flinging himself to one of the marine fleet ships, effectively destroying one by using the others cannons against it. He was confronted by the captain after trying to sink the ship he was on, and they both were said to have met a watery grave. Again, this part of the post was from a pint-up glob of rage that brewed inside of me. My sincere opologies to my crew...I should have been stronger as a person. The Dream Pirate's url: http://s1.zetaboards.com/One_Piece_RP/topic/3281616/1/ Crew Members Name:Sugikii Kana Blood-lust Account name: sugikii_servantking Name:Pamela Knoxx Carpenter - The one who takes care of the ship's fractures and problems. Sub-captain: You are the sub-captain of the crew. You have the same rights as the captain. You are a mix of the captain and first mate positions. sSecond Mate (Quartermaster) – Similar to the first mate, they represent the general crew’s side of things, whilst the first mate typically represents the captain’s side of things. She maintains the ship, and makes sure it is always in tip top shape./s Account name:Schrodinger Name:Spirit "The Daffodil" Walker/url (Daffodil) Captain - The one who runs the crew, and gives the orders. Entertainers – Some crews like to designate people as the entertainer, to keep spirits high and to give the men something to be amused by while at sea. sFirst Mate – The right-hand man, often acting as a middle-man between the captain; the natural successor should the captain ever be unable to fulfil his duties. /s Account name:Spirit Name:Crunchy Wallace Account name: KingofthePIErates Chef – Responsible mostly for the food on board, both in supplies and actual cooking Name:Katsuro Crewman – Pretty much everyone else who doesn’t have an assigned position. These are the people who make up the crew. Account name:Katsuro Name:Seraph Korp One Shot Korp Gunner – The one responsible for operating the artillery onboard the ship; could do this job by himself, or as the leader of a small group of people. Account name:Beat cbName:/b was getting a fun little friend (with my soon to have beast handler trait) that will be the mascot. Panda spider ftw! bAlias:/b (Pandemonium) bPosition:/b Mascot - You represent the crew, as well as the ship itself. Aw~ your so cute~, wudujubijidu~ :3 bAccount name:/b Shadow Name:Kazu Gigaers Crewman - Pretty much everyone else who doesn’t have an assigned position. These are the people who make up the crew. Account name: Zeke-Wilder Name:Shinjoni Masazura/url Reaper, Shinji Crewman - Pretty much everyone else who doesn’t have an assigned position. These are the people who make up the crew. Account name: Matt5566 Name:Atsuki Masazura Alias: Slayer, Tsuki Thief - You take on the profession of thief. Taking isn't so bad, right? On every island, you steal a bit of their treasure, contributing it to the ship's wealth. Go theif! Account name: Matt5566 Name:Virgil Greyheart You are the Smith, you create the crew's fine weapons out of sheer hard work. You can make cannons and other hardware that the ship needs. Account name:Dante768 Name:Calintz Crewman - Pretty much everyone else who doesn’t have an assigned position. These are the people who make up the crew. Account name: Calintz Name: Brock Crewman - Pretty much everyone else who doesn’t have an assigned position. These are the people who make up the crew. Account name: Kichirou Ryu History 25 years ago, Sugikii was supposedly found by a young adventuring couple, Newna and Loffle, in the Kana Tree. They saw him eating a purple banana-shaped fruit with a yellow stem, with swirls and waves on it. After asking where his mom and dad was, Sugikii only looked up. Convinced that he didn't have anyone, they decided to adopt him. Before leaving the Tree, Doma, the spirit of the tree asked them to take care of him as she has. spoiler Within 5 years, Sugikii grew up in New Hollow, before it became Crimson Town. Back then, Hollow Town South was still under construction, and most people either lived in H.T.N. or New Hollow. Akio Wood was the town mayor. He always tried to help those in need, and helped build New Hollow and Hollow Town South. He also had a 7 year old son named Sudo, and a deceased wife named Haruhi. Sudo became friends with Sugikii around this time, but didn't understand why he was always down. One day, a pirate ship crashed near Hollow Town North. Amazingly, it managed to dodge all the rocks that crossed its path, yet ironically crashing into the shore. The ship was destroyed, the hull was decimated, and the front end of the ship was obliterated. Almost all of the crew came out alive, leaving one casualty. The pirates seemed nice to everyone, so they welcomed them into the town. The Captain was a tall, jolly man, named Jolly Lopside, who seemed like he could take on the world. The pirates settled into the lonely town. The pirates told of treasures and great stories from the Grand line. Sugikii always listened to the pirate's stories of untold treasure and glory, and decided that he would one day go out to sea for mystery and adventures with his own pirate crew. "YOU'LL SEE! I'LL GET MY OWN CREW!" All the pirates laughed at his ideal, all of them but the captain. The captain got up from his chair, and said, "Ye gotta spark, a SPARK on this dark island! I can see that your not like everyone else!". The Captain picked up Sugikii and gave him a shiny green gemstone that Jolly always had around his neck. Sugikii was so excited that he jumped from off Captain Jolly's shoulder and ran to show his mother and father, thanking Jolly as he ran. Jolly laughed a hardy laugh as he thought of an evil plan. He had overheard of a "treasure" on the island, convincing him that the villagers were hiding it from them all along. That same day, he gathered a quarter of the pirates and told them of the plan, and to not harm Sugikii. Lopside told them that felt he was a "special" child, and that he was gonna take him with them to sea. The plan was to cripple the towns, and take whatever they could. They would then leave via their ship that was being constructed on the beach closest to the construction site of H.T.S. Everything was fine for close to a month, but then the pirates suddenly attacked! Saying that they wanted the town to themselves! "Whatever you do, don't kill the boy!" Jolly said, as he ran towards New Hollow. They attacked Hollow Town, but left in a rush, heading towards New Hollow. There was a great massacre in New Hollow. There was burning houses everywhere, agony and pain filled the air as swords clashed and stabbed its victims unrelentingly. The battle ended with Sudo Wood's father, Akio Wood, sacrificing his life to kill the Captain of the Lopside pirates, and to save his home town. Afterward, all that was left of New Hollow was the smell of burnt wood and soot, making everyone cram the streets of Hollow North for nearly a month. After everything dimmed down, the majority of the citizens decided to forgive the crew members and go on with their lives, at least since they didn't harm the women and children. *To prevent further deaths, both parties agreed to stop fighting. Overall, the citizens decided to let go of the past and forgive the sins of the pirates. There are still people that dislike pirate company, so they decided to leave North Hollow Town and move to South Hollow Town.* Around when Sugikii was 16, he came across a girl whose parents died in an accident during the raid on H.T.N. She was around 13 years old when Sugikii befriended her. Her name was Norgrey Widowa, and she decided that when the time came, she would go with Sugikii on adventures. They were good friends, and were very close. Sugikii turned 18, and decided that it was time for him to learn how to fight. He tried every weapon imaginable, but nothing worked out as planned. After countless attempts trying to get the perfect weapon, one of the pirates told him that they had old weapons in their ship, so Sugikii came across a pair of hand blades from the broken-down pirate ship. The hand blades were perfect for his agility, and fit like a charm. He was one step closer in reaching his goal to become the world's greatest captain. Some of the pirates came along with him, but only because Lopside liked him. The others decided to live a peaceful life on Ghastly Island. After preperations were complete, he managed to round up about 32 men, 2 of which were his only friends in his childhood. Sugikii and his new crew made a ship called The Rising Fortune. Norgrey was determined to make their flag for them, so he let her make it. Before they left, Norgrey ran to the ship and tried to sneak on, but a crew member caught her just in time and brought her to Sugikii upsidedown. Sugikii told her she was far too young for a pirate's life. She pouted at Sugikii, and he laughed gently at her immaturity. She gave him a big hug and told him to promise that he'd come back to get her one day, and so he promised. They said their farewells to friends, and sailed off the island. A few year past as he sailed from island to island, hoping to get new crew members that played important roles on his ship. They managed to recruit a navigator on a nearby island. He was around 21, and loved to get into meaningless brawls. I guess you can call him a useful idiot. His name was Erol Nacht, the navigator. He was a hired navigator that never stayed with the crews he went out with. After they were done or ran out of money, he just gets into a small boat and sails back to his homeland. Sugikii was in need of his services, and so he decided to hire him. Erol wasn't the brightest guy, but he did have a passion for fighting, and sparred with Sugikii when Sugikii felt like it. Erol was skilled in Jeet-kune do, a martial art passed down to him, and taught Sugikii how to parry and counter your opponent's attacks, dodge using water-like flexibility, focused agility, and sweeps that can leave a foe open for attack. At night, they talked about their ideals in life, and by day they sparred, time and time again. When he was finished navigating them to their destination, Erol said his farewells and left on a dingy boat. Later on in the day, the wind picked up unexpectedly, and a storm quickly raged in their direction. They worked hard to try and turn the ship around, but it was too late, the ship had already thrown them off course. Some crew members stayed outside to take the sail down and prepare the ship for the storm, but the crew members who failed to make it inside most likely were pulverized by the waves and drowned. 5 crew members died there. After the nightmare was over and they payed their respects to the fallen men, they cleaned up the ship and sailed for the nearest Island to rest. The Island they ended up on was called Skorpio Island, known for its "bug problems". The Island was a hot desert, filled with vultures and carnivorous creatures. The landscape looked like a long and wide jagged road filled with tiny jagged rocks that could penetrate sandals or soft shoes. Needless to say, it was going to be pretty hard exploring the island. Who knows? Maybe a little treasure was in store for them. They headed to a sloping part of the island that looked somewhat like a beach to dock, and got off to explore some more. Since Sugikii wasn't used to the heat, he stayed in the cabin, watching them from the ship. 5 other crew members also stayed behind to tend to the ship. At first glance, it seemed like a wasteland, but what they saw was a giant clump of trees to the Northeast of the beach. Actually, the dessert-like beach with hard, hot sand became a mild and cool beach with soft and smooth sand. Everyone was dazzled at how they didn't notice the beach. Sugikii didn't know what all the fuss was about, but something didn't seem right. 3 crew members were slacking off on the hot beach, and the other 15 prepared to head to the trees. They felt a cold chill, though, and decided not to bring too much water. Sugikii waited for awhile, but got tired of waiting for everyone to get back. He left on his own, carrying wooden sandals and a strawhat made of palm leaf and bamboo, and a gourd of water. He covered himself with a jacket made of special material only Ghastly Island had. The material blocks 80% of sun's rays, and reduces the heat. Getting off the ship, he noticed everyone was lying on the dessert-like beach, but was covered in bumps, not tans. He walked up to them, and saw that they were all dead. He started to worry about the other explorers. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with them. He ran for at least 30 minutes until he found a man face down uncouscious with the same bumps as the others on the beach. He noticed that there was a few critters burrowing into the ground, most likely fleeing from Sugikii. When he came to, the man barely noticed Sugikii, and pointed to where the others were travelling. He said that he wanted to be left behind, and that he saw the thing that bit him on his ankle. It looked like a purple scorpion. His final words were "Forgive me...". Sugikii rushed into the dessert like a hurricane with a saddened look on his face, tracking dust at his footsteps. He was determined to save as many of his crew as he could. Soon after, he finds the whole group, all lying on the ground, and this time, many critters scattered away from the bodies. He checked everyone, but only one was still breathing, in severe shape. He picked him up, and started heading back to the ship when he saw hundreds of scorpions popping out of the ground. He put the man down gently, and took out his hand-blades. One scorpion after another lunged at him from different directions, aiming to poison him with their tails or bites, but all fell under Sugikii's speed and agility. Out of rage, he destroyed his enemies left and right, bug guts spreading across the area. He had never felt this way before, blood rushing to his veins faster than it had ever. It was the heat of battle. It felt right, like something that has been dwelling inside of him finally rushed out of him in a burst of energy. For a second, he felt maddened. After all the scum was defeated, one was still alive, twitching from a mortal wound it could not overcome. It tried to burrow, but was unable to move fast enough as Sugikii just stabbed it with his left blade.Pathetic scum, you all deserved it! With it's last dieing breath, it screeched a low-pitch scream that Sugikii barely heard. After a moment, he just thought it was nothing, and picked up the man that was barely alive. After a few footsteps, he felt rumbling from beneath him, and knew there was something left. The rumbling led to a giant sand cave in, which Sugikii quickly got out of. What emerged was a giant version of the purple scorpions he had previously slaughtered, only it had an ancient look, like it had been under the sand for quite awhile. The beast stood at least 20 feet in the air, and wasn't ready to let anyone get away. Since he was still pumped, Sugikii felt as though he could kill this giant, even if he's never faced one. The giant scorpion's tail was lifted from the ground, dripping with poison. Sugikii wasn't about to let it have the first move, so he decided to go under it for an attack. After getting to the center of it, he jabbed at it with his hand-blades, but nothing happened, not even a scratch. He was surprised that he found a thing that was sharper than metal on a living thing! He kept jabbing at it's center a couple more times, but there was still no effect, and by now the giant scorpion was irritated that he couldn't find his prey, so it turned to the half-dead man. Once Sugikii noticed this, he ran as fast as he could to save his friend. He made it just in time, as its giant tail lunged at the man. Sugikii was surely too fast for the beast, and dodged the gigantic tail with time to spare. He then put the man down at a good distance away from the scorpion, and ran after it again. The man was conscious again, but the poison bumps kept him from moving too much. He thought about fighting with Sugikii against it, but could not move either way. Once Sugikii got back to the beast, he jumped at its head, and it lashed at him with very fast pincers. He tried to defend against it, but they were too strong, breaking his guard and sending him back to the ground. It then readied its tail again for a poison jab. Sugikii rolled out the way, got up, and ran for its legs this time. He got to its first right leg and saw a weak point. When it moves, he could see a small portion in the middle of its leg that wasn't protected by its outer skeleton. Once he saw it again, he lunged after it and managed to slash a good portion of it. The scorpion's leg was immobilized, and finally he knew that it could be killed. He liked seeing the bloodshed of the giant scorpion, because he knew that it was penetrable. He dashed his way down the scorpion's aisle of legs and slashed them all, completely immobilizing it. It took alot out of Sugikii, so he decided to hide a little from the monster under it's broken legs. During the little time he had, he remembered all of the things that happened to his crew up until now, and knew that it couldn't end like this. I shouldn't have left them alone...I should have gonewith them...like a real captain would. This angered Sugikii even more, and got him pumped for battle, and this time he would end it. He knew his foe was not high in intelligence, so he came up with a devious plan to penetrate its body armor. Once he jumped onto its back, he slipped and fell on its shiny smooth skeleton. The scorpion noticed, and prepared for a final attack. Sugikii quickly got up and ran for its head, while the tail followed, trying to pin-point its enemy. If it hit him, he would die from the massive weight and sharpness of the tail penetrating his body/or die instantly from the overdose of poison. It lunged at him, not thinking about the consequences of missing him, exactly according to plan. Sugikii dodged the foreseen attack and the tail made a gash in its skeleton, as it was painfully squirming around. Running on the scorpion while it squirmed felt like tremors, and Sugikii had a hard time getting to his head. When he finally reached it, he saw that it's head was definitely its weak point, seeing as though the head didn't have much armor. He prepared for the final attack, but he noticed noticed that the tremors stopped, and that there was a giant shadow creeping towards his. He already knew it was the tail for the ITS final attack, but failed to see where it was aiming for if it missed. Sugikii sighed, and quickly jumped off of the scorpion and saw its tail decapitate its own head. As he landed, its head landed next to him. It was over, but he expected a little more blood spray from it. As he turned around, a stream of poison and purple blood covered him and swept him off his feet. He had gotten what he wished for. He went back to get his gourd, hat and jacket, and put them on his friend. He drank some water from the gourd and gave some to his friend. He then dumped all of the water out, and then got a gourd-full of the poison that leaked out of the scorpion's head. The man was surprised that he wasted the water, but then noticed exactly what he was doing. Sugikii then put the gourd on the man's back, put the man on his back, and started walking back to the ship. To pass the time, they talked about their past adventures and childhoods. He also thanked Sugikii for coming back for them, and Sugikii said that he should have came with them in the first place, and that he felt really bad about it. Welling with emotions, Sugikii kept from sobbing by running to the ship. About half-way there, they felt an even bigger tremor than before! "Oh no! NOT AGAIN!!!" the man screamed. Sugikii turned around and saw a much larger scorpion than the last one. It was at least 2 or 3 times as big as the last one. His heart pounded as the scorpion fixated his eyes on him from afar. He ran at top speed to the boat as the scorpion slowly headed towards them. It looked like they had time to get off the island before King scorpion got to them. As he got to the boat, he jumped on board, and told everyone to get ready to quickly get off the island. The sails went down, and luckily a gigantic gust of wind caught on the sails. The ship was finally moving, and they were saved. Sugikii them that the man was subject to poison, so the ship's doctor took him in. He also took a bit of the scorpion's poison that Sugikii had gotten to make an antidote. The King Scorpion screeched loudly as he lay on the beach, and went back to the dessert. Sugikii was relieved, but also saddened at the loss of so many of his mates. He stayed in the cabin sleeping and thinking about what he should do to prevent any more deaths. They sailed to a couple random islands to steal from their medical facilities, take gold, restock their cannon-balls and weaponry, and to refill their crew member spots. They managed to take a total of 20 pirates from the islands, 6 of which were jailed. On one island though, the marines plotted to capture this new guy, and surrounded the warehouse at night that they were about to steal from. The marines warned them to drop their weapons and surrender. Luckily though, the warehouse they raided was a weapon's warehouse, so they stocked in ammunition and pistols to fight with. Sugikii didn't know how much marines there were, so he decided to have everyone go out at once to intimidate them. When he opened the giant doors, pirates streamed out like bulls shooting every marine in their path. When all the marines were wounded and dead, Sugikii had thought that it was way too easy, and had everyone get ready for another attack. The warehouse was suddenly surrounded by the marines, and it turns out they had planned ahead. The marines fired at the pirates, wounding many of them. Fall back into the warehouse! Sugikii ordered as they all fell back into the warehouse. He didn't want any of his crew dieing again, so as the last man ran into the warehouse, he locked it. The men pounded on the door telling Sugikii not to fight on his own, and that he wouldn't stand a chance. He knew that his plan was stupid, but he didn't want any of his friends hurt. The marines readied their guns, and waited for the orders to fire. Sugikii put on his hand-blades and felt ready for whatever happened. Before the general could say fire, Sugikii had already ran up and slashed one marine's rifle in half. Sugikii was too fast for them, and had already slashed 10 other rifles in half by the time they had noticed the first one. The general had ordered everyone to fall back, so he could deal with him. This general was low-rank, but he was also a weapons specialist. He had 3 swords, 5 pistols, and 2 hook swords. He was around 40, looked large musclebound, and had his marine jacket around his waste. He stood at least 13 ft. tall. The marines cheered and called him "The Weapons Master, Muscle-glory Man". The battle started with an enormous hand reaching to grab Sugikii, but he dodged him just in time. Sugikii didn't notice, but the man pulled out his pistol, and fired at him. He tried to defend them, but the bullets zoomed past him, scraping his skin without any major wounds. When he landed he didn't see Muscle in front of him, but above him with his hands in an X position, shouting "Muscle Weapon's Barrage!", landing on and chopping Sugikii in the neck. Sugikii was pinned down, unable to move. HaHa! Puny man is pinned, like a donkey tied up in bondage!!! The marines was amazed at their general's speed and strength at first, but was shamed and disgusted by his humor. Sugikii didn't find it funny, and nor did his knee. Sugikii kneed the Muscle man in the nuts, which didn't have much muscle. The marines laughed as the man rolled off him in pain as Sugikii got up, still choking from the last move. Muscle-glory stared at the men, still in great pain, and they immediately stopped. What am I to do? He's to strong to just charge, and can catch up to me easily, so what to do? Just then, Sugikii remembered Erol's teachings about how to use the enemies weight against them. Sugikii readied his stance as the Muscle man got up. "YOU SCUM!!! I'LL MAKE YOU DIE!!!" Muscle-glory was charging like a raged bull, but Sugikii stood his ground. As Muscle man punched at him, Sugikii countered, and used Muscle-glory's momentum against him, making Muscle fall to the ground hard. The Marines were stunned, and Muscle was dumbfounded. Sugikii put his hand-blade next to Muscle-glory's neck, and told him to order his troops to fall back. The marines didn't want to accept defeat just yet, so one of them shot at him with a rifle. As he fired, Sugikii slashed upward, and cut the bullet into pieces and dodged the debris. One of the marines shouted "NO! CAPTAIIIIN!!!". As Sugikii turned and looked down, he saw Muscle-glory's neck slashed, squirming and gasping for air. Sugikii looked in terror as he saw his first death. He ran back to the warehouse and slashed the lock from the door, telling everyone to run back to the ship. A few marines picked up Muscle-glory to take to a nearby hospital, and the rest stood there to fight the pirates. With all the confusion, the marines turned and fired at the crowd of pirates, and Sugikii was enraged and ran towards the marines with incredible speed, slashing all of them on their chests. They weren't wouldn't that would kill them, however, just enough so that they could escape. They managed to get away from the crowd of marines, and headed towards the ship for sail. The marines didn't led up though, because they were right behind them. When they got towards the ship, they fought off the low ranking marines and set sail without too many wounded. They managed to get their crew filled with strange and funny men who thanked Sugikii and nicknamed him "Bloodlust". The marines quickly spread rumors of how Sugikii ruthlessly slashed their general's neck and cut everyone because he was a blood-thirsty killer. Sugikii did not mean to slash the man's neck, nor did he care to try clearing the rumors up. A couple months past, and Sugikii and his new and old friends made it back to Ghastly Island. He wanted to stay for a while, and tell about his adventures to everyone. The citizens treated him at home, but their mayor wasn't too happy that he came back. If the marines found out that Sugikii's home was Ghastly Island, then they would be all over the island searching for him. Although he didn't approve as a mayor, he did what any other friend would do, and that's hiding him. He had everyone disguise themselves as citizens, and had made an appointment with the chief thief to make arrangements to hide Sugikii. He thanked Sudo for all that he's done, and left to the ghosttown. When Sugikii got there, he saw a woman standing there, most likely waiting for him. He walked closer to her, and asked if she was looking for him. "So you don't recognize me, do you, Sugikii? That's hurtful~." The woman turned around, revealing her identity. "It's me, Norgrey!" Sugikii's draw dropped, noticing her new figure, and that she was the Chief of the thieves. "NORGREY!??!?! What HAPPENED to you?! "I've been working out, and am currently the best thief there is...so, do you like it?" "Errr" Sugikii quickly got up from drooling all over her. "Like what?" "Do you like how I worked hard to become the Chief Thief?""Oh, well, I didn't think that you had it in you, congratulations!" "Thank you!" She blushed and gave him a hug, but quickly jumped back. "Ahem, I am THE Chief Thief on Ghastly Island, and am granting you a proposition of either accepting or declining my invitation to my underground sanctuary." She seemed professional enough, but still had a side of immaturity to her. "I acceptyour invitation, and would be happy to live with you for awhile." She squealed in excitement, and told him to follow her. Sugikii sighed and thought of what he was getting into. "Just don't tryanything funny... " " " "insert doujin here " Category:Characters